A Flame Alchemist's Father's Day
by TransformingTurtle
Summary: As the title suggests, it's Father's Day and Ed wonders how he is going to repay the man who has given him the one thing he's always wanted- a dad. However, when a familiar face from his past returns, he will have a much more difficult choice to make. Parental Roy/Ed with some Royai and lots of humor.


Hello all! I'm back with more FMA Parental goodness! (Yay!)

To all newcomers: Welcome! This is a one-shot, following the events of my other story: _The Bonds of Alchemy._ It's somewhat of a pre-sequel. Meaning, you can read it independently without too much confusion, nor does it really affect the sequel to come. As the title suggests, it's just a fluffy short story, with a dash of drama, about a certain holiday :)

Here's what you need to know: Alphonse is back in his original body, while Ed still has his auto-mail. Ed also lives with Roy. (I know, crazy right?) If you read The Bonds of Alchemy, then it won't come as a surprise if Roy and Ed are a little OOC. I don't think they are too over the top, just a warning for any newcomers.

Since today is Dad's Day, I dedicate this story to my own amazing father. Wish I could be spending it with you!

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I could never create a masterpiece such as FMA. I merely take what I've been given to continue spreading the joy this show has brought._

* * *

A lot of things had changed in the Fullmetal Alchemist's life over the past year. The most noteworthy development being Ed's decision to move in with Roy. For some reason, he just felt safe around the man. Not to mention, he still had frequent nightmares, and Roy seemed to be the only one who could bring him back to reality when he woke up screaming during the night. He thought for sure spending all this time together would have drove them both crazy by now, but it seemed to only bring them closer. Roy was also teaching him simple tasks he had never thought about on the road, like cooking and laundry and such. After the boys burned down their home, Ed never imagined he would have his own bed again. Now, things were about as normal as it could get, and he soaked in every minute of it. Al technically lived there too, but he tended to bounce around from town to town. After all, he finally had his body back after three years, so Ed couldn't blame the kid for not wanting to sit still. He was mostly interested in advancing his alchemy skills so he could find a way to restore Ed's body. Naturally, Ed tried to convince him that he could live with his auto-mail as long as his brother was freed from their sin; but Alphonse could often be just as stubborn as him. He let the kid carry on, since it gave him a sense of purpose. Sometimes he would accompany him on short trips, but mostly Ed helped out Roy in the military. Since he was still a highly skilled alchemist, he wanted to continue doing his part to help others. Roy didn't like to send him on too many missions though, so during his downtime, he would come to the office and help out wherever he was needed. If you asked Roy, he'd say the boy was still reckless and hardly listened half the time; but deep down he knew Ed tried really hard to please him. They had become so close in the past year, it was hard to imagine a time when they couldn't stand to be around each other for more than ten seconds. Since Ed was already fifteen, they didn't go through a legal adoption. Any time he was questioned about it, the boy would claim he didn't need a piece of paper to tell him who his father was. It was a sentiment Roy enjoyed hearing.

Even though Ed never knew what he would be getting himself into each day, he always felt like he was home. Even Roy's team had become family to him, and he wondered why a taboo breaker like himself deserved such happiness. He almost didn't even care that his right arm and left leg were still auto-mail. Almost. For now, he just enjoyed the good that life had given him for once.

* * *

Today was a great day to be alive, so Ed thought. He was currently lying on his bed reading a book- a book he had probably read ten times now. He loved to read, but was running out of new material. If he didn't make a trip to the library soon, he'd be very tempted to take a sneak peak at Roy's notes on Flame Alchemy. Even though this new life was great, it didn't come without its challenges. Ed wondered what he would do today. Work at the office was slow, and Roy was taking his sweet time finding a mission for him as usual. Maybe he should visit Winry? Since he hadn't been fighting a lot, he didn't need maintenance on his auto-mail as frequently as he used to. That meant he hadn't seen her in ages. He still called pretty frequently, but a visit would be a nice surprise.

 _I do kind of miss her…_

His eyes suddenly went wide in realization of what today was.

 _Father's Day._

That was today! How could have forgotten? He recalled being at the office a couple days ago, when Roy starting acting really weird and out of character…

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _Ed_ _walked next to Roy as they made their way into central headquarters. It had become a daily routine for them both. In the morning, Ed would wake up, usually up before Roy; and read until it was time to leave, or until Roy dragged him downstairs to eat his breakfast. Then they would drive to headquarters together. It was weird at first, walking into work with his superior, but overtime it had started to feel, well, right. He glanced up at the man, who was still significantly taller than him despite being a year older, and smiled._

" _You know, this is nice."_ _He stated sheepishly._

 _Roy didn't have to ask what he meant. He simply smiled back at the boy._

 _Ed stopped upon reaching the office, not expecting Roy to burst open the door with the same momentum he himself_ _normally_ _used._

" _Yes! The man shouted triumphantly to his team that were already waiting for him._ _"A father and his son!"_

" _And now it's weird again." Ed rolled his eyes and pushed past him_ _to_ _wards the couch._

"… _Working together!"_ _Roy continued_ _dramatically as he also made his way inside to his desk._

" _That's it. I'm out. I'll be at the Library." Ed turned around to head back out, but Roy stopped him._

" _Not so fast! I have an important mission for you today."_

 _The boy eyed him suspiciously._ _"_ _You do?_ _"_

 _Roy leaned a little closer. "It's something only you can be trusted with."_

" _Really?"_ _His eyes were now beaming with excitement._

" _Of course."_ _Roy grabbed a stack of papers off his desk and turned back to Ed._ _"Here. I need these filled out by lunch."_

" _Paper work! Are you freaking kidding me?"_

" _As a soldier, you must be skilled in the office as well as the field_ _._ _"_

" _Unbelievable." Was all Ed could say. He sat down and began to read the documents before him. As he signed, he noticed they all had something in common-_ _him._

" _Hey! These are all requests for reimbursement of some damage I supposedly did."_

" _See, that's how behind I am."_ _T_ _he Colonel then gave his trademark_ _smirk._ _"And how reckless you are."_

 _Ed just glared and muttered a curse under his breath._

" _What?" This time he pretended to look hurt._ _"Are you not proud to help out your father with his work_ _?_ _"_

" _Yeah yeah, whatever. Leave me a lone so I can focus."_

 _Roy_ _smiled once again as he sat behind his desk and begin to work on his own stack of paperwork._

" _It fills me with pride to work along side my son!"_

 _Now Ed was starting to get embarrassed. "Okay I get it! What's your deal today? You're acting weird. Well, more weird than normal."_

" _No I'm not. It's just a great day is all." He didn't even bother looking up from his work, forcing Ed to take drastic measures._

" _So what then? Are you getting so old that it's starting to scramble your brain?"_

 _He smiled to himself, knowing Roy would definitely come back to his senses for that comment. To his surprise and disappointment, however, the man acted completely unfazed by the insult, simply mumbling something that sounded like a "yeah, maybe."_

 _He always gets mad when I call him old! Something is definitely up. Weirdo._

 _He eyed the man suspiciously again, but decided to say no more on the matter._ _"Whatever you say."_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

It was only when he left to go use the restroom that he ran into Hawkeye in hall. Thankfully, she had been able to explain that it was because Father's Day was coming up, and he was just really exciting about being able to celebrate it for the first time. Even though the two of them were not technically blood related, Roy knew this was probably the closest he'd ever get to having an actual son, and the coming holiday served as a pleasant reminder to how much he had gained in the last year.

Ed face palmed, feeling so stupid for forgetting such an important holiday. Then again, without a present father growing up, his family never had a reason to celebrate before. Still, he had no idea what he was going to do for the man he _did_ consider as his father. Roy definitely meant a lot more to him than he would ever care to admit, but he at least deserved to know on a day like this. He briefly wondered if Roy was waiting for him to bring it up. Maybe he should say something? But then he would just end up looking stupid because he hadn't gotten him anything. _Oh well, no need to rush things._ He still had the whole day to figure it out, right?

The doorbell rang from downstairs, bringing him out of his thoughts. He took notice of how comfortable his position was on the bed, and making the walk downstairs to answer it did not sound appealing at all.

"Hey Colonel pops!" He called out, even though Roy hated that name. "You wanna get the door? I'm, uh, getting dressed. Yeah."

It sounded like a good excuse, until Roy popped his head in the doorway.

"Yeah, with your door wide open? Sure. And you're gonna pay for calling me old, shrimp."

 _Busted._ Ed gulped. "Heh…sorry. I was just so caught up in this book that I couldn't put it down!"

"Sure you were." He shot him a look that said, 'I don't believe you.' "Don't worry, i'll get it."

He started to walk downstairs, calling behind him. "Haven't you read that thing like ten times already?"

 _Busted again._ "He's good."

Roy didn't let him get away with much, but Ed didn't mind. He strained his ear to figure out who was at the door. Most likely it was Lieutenant Hawkeye, which is why he got off so easily about lying. Roy wanted to be the one to greet her anyway. Yep, they were certainly in love, not that he minded. Even though she appeared tough on the outside, Riza was always kind to him. She had that motherly feel about her that made him listen to whatever she said. If Roy were to bring someone else into their lives, it could be her.

After a few moments of giving up on being able to hear anything, Ed was just about to continue reading when Roy came walking back into his room, appearing nervous for some reason.

"What's that look for?" He made a face at the man.

"Well…it's your father. He wants to talk to you."

"Um, okay. I'm listening. And why are you talking in third person?"

"No, Ed. I mean your actual father. He's downstairs, waiting to see you."

Ed tilted his head to the side for a second, but quickly realized who Roy was talking about.

"Hohenheim?" He scoffed at the name. "Ha! Just tell him I have a new dad now. See what he thinks about that."

"I'm not going to tell him that! What if he tries to kill me!?" Roy said in a hushed, dramatic tone.

"Don't tell me your scared of that pansy!"

"I'm not scared! I just don't think burning my house down is in our best interest right now!"

"Ugh, fiiiine. I'll talk to him. Geez." He slammed the book shut and jumped off the bed.

"Good. I have to finish getting ready. Try not to star a fight, will ya?"

Ed stomped down the stairs loudly to the door. _Things are finally starting to work out for me, and then he has to show up…_

He threw the door open and stared at the man who was his actual father. Hoenhiem smiled and waved at his son.

"Hello Edward. It's been a whil—"

"How dare you show up here today!" _Does he even realize what today is?_ "You are really unbelievable sometimes!" Ed was almost shaking with fuery.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I wanted to see you boys. I was so happy to hear about Al getting his body back."

"Yeah nice of you to help out with that." He glared, but the man seemed to be unfazed by his anger.

"Irregardless, I am overjoyed. I knew you boys would figure it out."

"Right. Okay well thanks for stopping by. See you in a few years."

Ed waved him off and began to shut the door, but Hoenhiem stopped it.

"I'm not finished, Ed. Look, now that you don't need funding to research the philosopher stone anymore, there's no reason for you to stay in the military. I want you and your brother to come travel with me instead."

"Not gonna happen. Goodbye." This time he just started to walk away, but his father grabbed him by the arm.

"Ed, stop! I know Alphonse is back to normal, but you're still missing your limbs, are you not?"

He jerked his arm away from Hoenhiem's grasp. "So what? It's no big deal."

"What if I told you I knew another way to get your arm and leg back as well?"

He turned back to face Hoenhiem. "I'd say you know something that I don't."

"There may be a way to create a different type of stone. One that doesn't cost human lives to make. Come with me and let's research it together."

"The last thing Al's going to want to do is waste time with another stone. He's finally free to do whatever he wants. He doesn't need to be pulled into something like this again."

"He's already agreed to it."

"What!" Ed could feel his anger returning.

"It seems he is more than happy to search out a new way to get your body back."

"Oh great, so you guilt tripped him then."

"No such thing. I merely told him what I am about to tell you. I know you think I abandoned you, but leaving was the only way I could protect you. I am a freak of nature, son. A monster, if you will. I didn't want you to have a miserable childhood because of me."

"Right. Except mom died and then we attempted human transmutation and look where that got us…" Ed looked down, unconsciously rubbing his auto-mail.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I can't take back leaving or use what power I have to change any of that, but I can help you fix both of our mistakes by at least getting you your original body back. What do you say?"

"I need to talk to Al about this."

"Certainly."

"Alone!" Ed yelled, realizing the man wasn't leaving.

"As you wish. I'll stop back by this afternoon."

Hohenheim walked away, leaving a very confused Edward. It took every ounce of maturity in him to not slam the door. He made his way to the couch and sat down. That wasn't the conversation he was expecting to have with his father. After a while, Roy finished getting ready and came back to check on him. He sat down beside the boy and leaned back agains the cushions.

"I'm impressed! You managed to not break anything. How did it go?"

"Well…" Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "He thinks there may be another way to get my arm and leg back, without the philosopher stone. He wants Al and I to go with him to research it."

He felt Roy stiffen a little. "Do you mean quit the military?"

"Uh yeah, I guess. I haven't said yes or anything. I mean, I hate the guy. Why would I want to travel with him?"

"…You should go."

 _Please don't leave._

"But—"

He's your father, Ed. Your real father. If there's a chance you can have your old body back, you should take it.

 _But I wish you would stay._

"You really think I should go with him? I mean, you'd be okay with that?"

"Of course."

 _Of course not._

Ed crossed his arms, skeptical. "You're being way to agreeable about this."

"No I'm not."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"No."

 _Yes._

"Roy- would it help if I said dad? You can be honest with me. I'm not a child."

He sighed. "First, thats debatable" Ed shot him an evil glare. "Second. No, I don't want you to leave. I'd really miss having you around."

"I thought so…"

"But. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you and Al to get to know your biological father. Al misses traveling with you. It would be selfish of me to ask you to stay."

None of that helped Ed make a decision on the matter. "Well…I'm still going to talk to Al before I decide anything. So, I guess I'm gonna stay here today and figure it out. Chances are I'll talk him out of it and I won't go anywhere." He shot Roy a hopeful glance.

"Okay, kid. Roy smiled and ruffled the hair on top of Ed's head. "I'm off to work now. See ya!"

"Hey!" —But Roy had already made his mad dash before Ed could retaliate, leaving him quite a lot to think about.

Ed picked up the phone to call his brother, but then remembered Alphonse was always moving around and hadn't called him in a few days to tell him where he was.

 _Great, how am I supposed to get a hold of him?_

He walked back upstairs and threw himself onto his bed. _What a day this is turning into, and it's only morning!_ Did he really want to leave Roy, his home, his bed…just to go back to living on the road again? He did miss Al and their adventures together, but he didn't want to burden his little brother again. It made him happy to see Al finally enjoying life. He sighed, unsure of what to do. Maybe a nap would ease his thoughts a little…

* * *

Ed was woken up abruptly by the sound of someone banging on the front door.

"Ugh, come on Roy, make it stop already! _Oh wait, it's just me, dang it. "_ Alright alright! I hear you. Just stop with the noise already!"

The thought of Hohenheim having returned already infuriated him. He needed more than a couple hours to make a decision like this! He finally made it to the door and threw it open, but was surprised to find Alphonse, giving him a cheerful smile.

"Hey, brother!"

"Alphonse!"

Ed wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulders and escorted him in. He'd deny it if anyone asked, but he often did that to Al to prove he wasn't too short, being that his little brother was a couple inches taller. They walked over to the living room where Ed tossed himself into the couch comfortably. Al politely took a seat in the chair that sat adjacent to it.

"Look time no see, huh brother?"

"Yeah." Ed smiled. "So what kind of adventures have you found yourself in lately?"

"Well, unfortunately I don't have any leads on getting your body back." He looked down.

"No no, I don't care about that. I wanna hear what you've been doing for fun."

"Oh, Well I did visit granny and Winry. They both said to tell you hi, and Winry hopes to hear from you soon."

"She does?" Ed blushed. "I was actually thinking about paying her a visit…"

"You should! They miss you, Ed. I miss you. I miss traveling with you. I know not having a body was probably a big inconvenience before, but now I—"

"Don't ever say that, Al." Ed sat up straight and stared into his brother's eyes. "I would have gladly spent the rest of my life traveling to get you your body back. I don't regret any of it."

"O-Okay." Alphonse looked away nervously. "I just think you should reconsider joining me. It could be fun!"

"Yeah yeah. Hohenheim already came by this morning. You don't have to beat around the bush."

"Oh...right." He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm just really excited for this opportunity! I mean, this is what I've dreamed of my whole life!"

"...It is? But, he abandoned us, Al. Why do you still care about him?"

"Because people make mistakes. We fail and fall down, but we use our legs to get back up and move forward."

"Hey, are you trying to use my own words to get me to agree to this?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I just wish you would consider it. If not for dad then at least for me."

"Al…"

"I'm happy for you here. I really am. Seeing you all settled down and relaxed like this, it's exactly what I want for you. But I think sometimes you may be using it as excuse."

That got his attention. "For what?"

"To not search for another way to get your body back. Because you're afraid there isn't one. And you'd rather pretend it's a possibility than go out and find out for yourself."

Well that was quite a mouthful. Al was a gentle soul, but he was also sincere. And he could always see right though the walls Ed put up. He couldn't even be upset. Alphonse cared for him just as much as he cared for his little brother.

"You're right, Al. You always are." He looked at him and smiled softly. "I'll do it."

* * *

It was a little after noon as Roy worked tirelessly on his paperwork. Usually, that was a pain all on its own, but now he had Ed to worry about. Even though he meant what he had said to the boy, too much had changed for the kid to just leave and have it to all go back to how it was before. Still, Ed was old enough to make his own decision, and he wanted the young alchemist to live a meaningful, happy life. If that was with his true father, so be it. Thankfully, he had some time to process. Al was still traveling, so he should have at least a week or so, right?

A soft knock came at the door, reminding Roy that he as supposed to be working. Afraid it might be the first lieutenant, he scrambled to look busy.

"Come in." He called out lazily.

A young alchemist walked in quietly. "Uh, hey, Roy."

"Oh, Ed. I wasn't expecting you."

 _That's strange, he never knocks…_

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. You know, I was just thinking about what to cook for dinner tonight." Roy started to babble nervously.

"Listen…"

"There's this new dish everyone's been talking about. Thought I might try it out. What do you think?"

"Roy—"

"But if you're not feeling adventurous, we can always order pizza or some—"

"I'm leaving, Roy."

"Wait, what do you mean _leaving_?" The statement made his heart drop as he stood up from his seat.

"I'm going with Alphonse and Hohenheim."

"Oh…I see. That didn't take long to decide."

"Al showed up at the house shortly after you left and, after talking with him, well I think it's what I should do."

Roy tried his absolute best to keep his composure. "I see. When is this taking place?"

"Today." He swallowed thickly. "They are waiting for me outside."

What, today!? But I just...wasn't expecting…wow.." He practically threw himself back down in his chair, trying to process everything.

"I'm sorry to do this to you today." Ed stared at the floor, unable to meet his superior's gaze.

"…Forget it. It's a silly holiday anyway."

Roy was normally so put together, no matter what the situation was, but hearing the words, "I'm leaving," seem to crumble his defenses like it was nothing. Ed was no fool either. He could see the clear hurt painted on the man's face.

"I hope you don't hate me…"

At least those words helped compose him just a bit. "Ed, I could never hate you. I'm just going to miss you a lot is all."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too."

Attempting to re-mask himself, Roy stood back up and walked closer to Ed, leaning on his desk for support. "We had a good year, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't let me keep you from your family. I'm sure they're eager to get going. I'll take care of all the paperwork. You just go and have fun."

"Roy..."

"Don't worry about me, kid." He shifted his position, unable to look Ed in the eye. "Just go, alright? I'll be fine."

Ed could see how hurt Roy was. Fighting back his own tears, he reached for the man, who was still facing away from him. He wanted to give him a big hug and tell him that he loved him one last time, but he wasn't sure if it would just make things worse. Deciding against it, he hung his head in guilt. He had no idea this was going to be so hard. He hated to see Roy like this, but there wasn't anything else he could do. Finally Roy spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper.

"If you're ever in town, you know where I'll be."

Ed nodded. "I'll call as soon as I can. Good bye, Roy."

He opened the door to walk out, pausing to look back once more. "Thanks…you know…for everything."

Mustang nodded but kept quiet, watching as Ed slipped away from him.

* * *

No one had heard from the colonel all afternoon. He was unusually quiet, tucked away is his office. That could possibly mean he was just really focused on his work, but none of his men actually believe that. More likely he was dozing off or having an early drink. Riza decided to take action. She knocked on his door quietly and let herself in. The Colonel was lying on his couch, appearing to be lost in thought.

"I thought I'd find you slacking off." She spoke quietly.

"Please Lieutenant, not today." He sat up slowly and bowed his head, not wanting to make eye contact.

Usually her presence alone was encouragement enough to make him get back to work. This was a sure sign Roy was indeed upset about something. She walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace, catching the flame alchemist off guard.

"I ran into Edward earlier. He told me what happened. I'm sorry, Sir."

He gratefully returned the affection. "You must think I'm pathetic."

"Nonsense. You've always had a big heart. It's why I admire you so much." She sat down beside Roy and smiled softly at him. "What are you thinking right now?"

He sighed. "I just always thought, by the time you and I could take our relationship to the next level, we'd be too old to have kids. And I always thought I was okay with that, until Ed. He showed me how rewarding it is to be a dad and now...now there's this empty feeling inside me that I can't explain. I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean he's not even my legitimate son!" He put his head in his hands to hide watery eyes from his subordinate. "Why do I feel this way?"

"Because you love him as if he truly were your son. And he was very lucky to have you indeed."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Roy spoke up.

"It's going to rain today." He looked at Riza, no longer able to hold back the tears.

"So it is. Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

Roy laughed, embarrassed at his behavior. "Now what kind of leader would I be if I let something like this put me out of commission?"

"Sir."

"Trust me, Riza, I'll be fine."

"If you promise."

"I do."

"Good. Then get back to your paperwork." She gave him a cold glare, indicating that their sweet moment was over.

"Yes ma'am!"

Roy jumped up from the couch and ran back to his desk to get started. It was going to be a long afternoon, but at least he could distract himself with work for a little while.

* * *

It was way into the evening when Roy finally convinced himself to go home. He had to face it eventually. Maybe coming home to an empty house wouldn't be so bad. He could pretty much do whatever he wanted with the place now. Blast music, walk around naked. He didn't have to let anyone know where he was going or when he would be home.

 _Yeah, this could actually be great_. _Just like the good ole days._

The days when he spent every evening alone. Didn't have someone to cook dinner for. No one to make him act more responsible because he was being counted on now.

 _Nope, this is definitely going to suck._

He pulled up to the house and took a deep breath. It looked so quiet. So dark. So empty. He felt an aching in his chest, but he ignored it and walked to the door. _At least Ed locked up before he left._ He walked inside and lazily tossed his jacket on the floor. He then trudged over to the kitchen and pulled out a large bottle of Whisky from the fridge. Not even bothering to pour himself a glass, he took a giant swig.

"Wow, you broke out the fancy stuff tonight. What's the occasion?"

Roy froze. _Am I hearings things now_ _?_ That sounded like Ed but, that couldn't be! He turned around slowly to see a small figure sitting on his couch.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here." The young figure in red let out an exasperated sigh. "I've been starving for hours and you said you were gonna cook!"

"E-Ed! What…what are you doing here!?" Roy was so surprised, he almost knocked the bottle over trying to place it down on the table.

"Umm I live here, remember. You were all, and I quote, 'Please come live me with Edward. I'm so lonely by myself'."

"I did not say it like that!"

"Whatever. I still moved in, didn't I?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Why aren't you with your father?" He slowly walked towards him, looking around for the other's presences.

"Uh, I am. Man, that stuff must be really strong, cause you're definitely losing it."

He sat down sat to the boy and sighed. "Enough, Edward."

"Fine…Look, when I left your office earlier, I had every intention of going with them but, I don't know, I just couldn't bring myself to actually leave. I mean, you seemed so upset and everything…"

"Ed, you shouldn't have stayed because of me. Go out there right now and find them. I'm sure there's still time to catch up."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Ed sighed this time and pulled an envelope out of his pocket, handing it to Roy. "Here, maybe this will help. Sorry it's late."

Roy was confused at first, but after reading what was on the front, a small smile began to form. "Happy Father's Day, huh?" He opened it to read the written note inside.

After a moment, his face scrunched up as he squinted his eyes. Ed felt embarrassed, thinking he had said too much.

"What's wrong?"

Roy just shook his head and handed the card back to Ed.

"Geez Ed, your handwriting sucks no matter what it's for. You mind reading it to me?"

"Jerk!" He grabbed it from him and pretended to read. "It says thanks for being a pain and always making fun of my height. The end."

"Oh come on Ed, I really wanna know what it says. _Please."_

"Fine." He closed his eyes a second and took a deep breath.

"To Roy. The person who has been more of a father to me this past year than my real dad has my whole life. I only joined the military for my own person gain, but it has turned into the best decision I've ever made. And I've made plenty of bad ones, so it's a nice change. I had made the decision to travel with Al because that's what he wanted, but what I want is to stay here. So that's my Father's Day present to you. I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it. I love you.

P.S. I still want that dinner you promised."

"There. Happy now? Sorry my handwriting is so crappy." Ed brought the card down and folded his arms.

"Well it isn't the best, but I could still read it. I just wanted to hear you say it yourself. Besides, I did say you were going to pay for calling me old this morning."

Ed's mouth gaped open as he stared at Roy, who looked quite pleased with himself. He was just about to spit out a string of swears at the man when he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Oh Ed, I couldn't be more happy that you're staying. No matter how old you get, you will always have a place here with me."

Ed thought he could hear sniffling. "Are you…crying?"

"Sorry. This has just been an emotional day. You've given me the best Father's Day present I could have ever asked for. Thank you."

"Well…" Ed started, returning the hug. "You've given me something I've always wanted too."

"A dad."

* * *

I hope it was as cute and fluffy as I intended it to be. I had to add a little drama, but I don't think it was too much. (Trust me, you guys needed this fun little interlude before the sequel comes out.) Also, I'm sorry I made Ho seem like a bad dad. I really do love his character as a whole. Please don't hate me for that!

If you are new and enjoyed reading this, then I highly suggest going back and reading, "The Bonds of Alchemy." If not, well...sorry Charlie.

'Till next time!

* * *

 _Be on the look out for "What would you sacrifice?" Or whatever I end up calling it. It will probably be the next one-shot I'll post as I continue to work on the sequel!_


End file.
